


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by Writersgirl3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Angst, Bullying, Child speak, Child!Patton, Cold, Eating Disorders, Episode: Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), Fluff, Food mention, He doesn't deserve this..., Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, I just pick on Pat really..., In which I am nice for once, Infant!Patton, Kidnapping, Kinda, Logan angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Cursing, Pet Adoption, Please just take him away from me I am not kind to poor Patton, Poor Virgil, Relapsing, Royal Roman, Self Harm, Slice of Life, Starvation, Strangulation, The tags are kinda all over the place..., Therapy Dog, Triggers, Unrelated chapters, Villain!Deceit, Villain!Roman - Freeform, Violence, excessive shivering, minor touch starvation, non-canon, predatory behavior, self deprecation, self harm again, some good ole angst, sorry - Freeform, unhealthy relationship, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: A collection/dump of little sanders sides writing I want to write but not a whole story.I will try to make sure that I post keep tags updated and post any warnings in the summaries of each cool beans bye!





	1. Slice Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads Virgil and Logan decide its time to adopt, and in comes Patton to their life!
> 
> Warnings: Mild cursing, adoption, infant/toddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Authors notes/end notes if you want to see where I got the idea/why I wrote this.

Logan was often thought to be a complete sourpuss, due to the nature that he seemed to never smile, or show emotion in the slightest. But Logan simply chose to keep his emotions closed off, something Virgil had worked years to pry under. To find a way to coax a relationship with this peculiar man.

And it had taken a while, but Logan had eventually opened up, now Virgil was able to delight in Logans small smiles and timid jokes. He had passions he could talk on about, that Virgil often found himself lost thinking about how much he loved this man. 

Logan didn’t see his family getting any larger than Virgil and their cat. But when Virgil had come asking about a child, he found the thought persisting. 

It had taken months, hours of meetings and trainings, discussions, conversations, classes, and Logan still felt unprepared. In a few hours, they would open their doors to someone new, to their new child. 

The little boy, named Patton, was 18 months, and that was all they knew. But it was unsure which of the new fathers was more excited about the arrival. Virgil had decorated the house, and made a cake, now anxiously pacing the floor as they waited. The new child would be dropped off soon, any moment now.

Logan simply watched his husband pace the floor, trying to not feed off the anxious energy Virgil was putting off.

“What if we’re not good enough? Or he hates us? Or-”

Logan stands, catching Virgil and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “We’ve been over this… We are going to raise him in a loving, safe home… We will do our best to provide for him… And we are enough…”

Virgil presses himself against Logan, taking a deep breath. He stays there for a moment, until his heart rate has stopped pounding.

“Would it help to run over the list?”

Virgil nods, finally moving away from Logans chest. 

“Nursery?”

“Check.”

“Outlets covered?”

“Check.”

“Emergency Numbers?” 

“Check.”

The two list off the preparations until Logan sees that Virgil has calmed down. And with accurate timing, as a crisp knock sounds through the room. Virgil races to the door, opening it quickly to see the visitors.

A woman stands in a crisp skirt and blouse, and in her arms, is  _ him _ . Virgil stops, awestruck by the tiny figure in the womans arms. Somehow, he looked so grown up and so child-like. Patton chewed the sleeve of his shirt as he stared at Virgil, as if he saw straight through him completely.

Logan seemingly appears behind Virgil, startling him as he extends his hand, 

“Hello… I’m Logan, this is Virgil… The little one must be Patton and you are…?”

“Maggie…” She smiles, shifting Patton so she can shake his hand. Patton still watches Virgil with a high focus.

“Unh!” Patton grunts, suddenly thrusting his hands towards Virgil, Maggie laughs and adjusts him again. 

“I, he seems to want you… Would you…?” 

Virgil moves still rather startstruck, and he slowly reaches his arms out, grabbing Patton and pulling him in. Logan offers Maggie inside, and they shut the front door. Virgil stands frozen, the small boy already cuddled against him. 

“Patton is by far, one of the friendliest babies we’ve worked with… He is usually very pleasant, but seems to feel his emotions pretty strong… His meltdowns can be tough but he really is a sweetheart…”

Logan nods, smiling softly and looking to Virgil, who is still holding the tiny boy in his arms, when Virgil looks to Logan, he can see the glassy reflection of tears. The halfsmile plastered on his face.

Maggie asks to see the nursery, and Logan agrees, showing her the preparations he and Virgil had so carefully prepared. She beams at him, nodding. She tells him the size diapers Patton wears, and what size clothes.

“He absolutely adores textures… Those textured books, clothes, anything. He is all over it. You guys will have a blast…”

Logan peered down the stairs, to where Virgil has settled the two of them on the couch. He smiles as he gently bounces the toddler on his lap. Patton's giggles float down the hall and Logan knows the small boy already has his heart, his little family has grown. 

After a few more conversations, Maggie heads on her way, and Patton waves, babbling quietly to her as she goes.

Logan moves to Virgil, setting himself beside the other on the couch. Patton looks to him and lets out an unintelligible string of words, but beams at Logan.

“He’s ours…” Virgil whispers, as Patton crawls onto Logans lap, immediately starting to tug on his glasses, leaving Logans vision filled with grubby fingerprints. 

“Pa!” Patton declares, tapping Logans cheek, and Virgil laughs. 

“Thats right Pat… Papa…”

Patton melts into giggles again, tapping Logans cheek not so gently and shouting, “Pa! Pa! A pa!”

Logan can only smile, his heart sure to burst with the emotion Patton has brought into his life.

No one can believe how quickly time passes, soon six months later, nearly to the day, Patton sits at the table, his high chair clipped on as Virgil and Logan sang Happy Birthday. Patton shrieked happily, repeating “Hap Birf to ew!” and blowing out the candle as soon as he can. Logan looks again to see the shine of tears in Virgil's eyes. They’re baby boy was two, how had he grown so quickly?

Logan thought to everything the little boy did. He seemed far too independent for his own good, Patton climbed any surface he could find. He signed for different foods and was insistent he remove his own diapers. He loved nothing more than to help his fathers, whether it was following Virgil with a broom, or wearing Logans glasses and trying to reach the light switches to turn them off. 

Patton could unlock doors, and open them, having taken off down the street no less than three times. He loved Playdo, touch and feel books, and coloring. He followed around, demanding to help with every task one of his fathers were trying to do. 

And he had major tantrums, the heartbreak that filled his eyes when he was scolded or told no. If he was denied the cookie he wanted, he could wail. He could scream. He scrunched his face and wailed. 

But those moments were bearable, Logan wouldn’t trade any of them, he loved Patton. He loved his son. Even when he was frustrated to no end and wanted to shout, he loved Patton. He didn’t think he could be happier, yet somehow, each day he found himself possibly happier than before.

So he smiled, as he pushed the chocolate cake slice onto Patton's place, where the toddler ate it happily, babbling in his toddler English to them. They understood it, but if Logan allowed himself to imagine himself as an outsider, most of what he said was unintelligible. But the time he spent around Patton allowed him to understand the toddlers speech. 

The door bell rings while they eat and Logan stands, “That must be Axell, he said he would stop by…”

“Asshole!” Patton cheers, and his fathers freeze, turning to stare at their child. Patton grins at the attention, pointing to the door and cheering, “Asshole! Asshole!”

The two exchange looks of confusion, should they correct the cursing? Where did he possibly pick up such language?

The door bell sounds again, finally pulling Logan away, and by the time he returns to the table, Virgil is laughing. 

“What is it?” Logan asks, looking at Virgil. 

“He said Axell… At least, that was what he meant to say…” Virgil sniggers, running a hand through his hair. 

“Asshole!” Patton cheers, looking patiently to see if the person he was calling for would appear. 

Logan stares, he could hear it now, as X was a particularly difficult consonant. Patton looks to Logan curiously, his smile fading as Logan answers. 

“No Pat… No Axell today…” 

He exchanges a look with Virgil, and takes a bite of his cake. He would have to tell his coworker of this accomplishment, as Patton always had seemed to enjoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed somewhere to start ditching the little drabbles in my head so here they are! I actually really enjoyed writing this first one for several reasons. One, somewhere, there is a prompt of Dad Roman, child Patton, with it strongly hinted that Patton may have autism or something similar to that (I always interpret ADHD Because, I have that.) and I just loved it.   
> I also spent the last 18 months as a nanny, with my youngest charge turning two just a few days ago. I have absolutely loved nannying, and while it was time to move on, I put most of Robert (my youngest charge) into Patton, including, Asshole. Nothing makes me laugh more than Ro struggling to say Axell, who is the name of his cousin, who is 3. I am so blessed that the family of 3 kids are my cousins, so I am not leaving the kids forever, so it isn't as bitter sweet, but it was a big change. But this lead to me getting my CDL Class B, so I'm starting on my Bus Permit tomorrow! And I'll be driving school busses! The change is weird for all of us, as I lived with them for the majority of it, and only moved out on my own about 4 months ago. When I started, Ro was 6 months old. So for most of his life, I was there, even his siblings, who just turned 4 and 6, it was a long time. I have been going over there daily still because I am bored and miss them... So, maybe this was more info than anyone cared for, but this particular story was one that was rather close to home so it gets an 80,000 page explanation,  
> Anyways, I seriously adore all the comments people leave on my work and it fuels my soul so come talk with me! Or you can come hang out at my Tumblr @Writersgirl3   
> I will send free dog and cat pictures of my pets because I love them and they are great!


	2. Little Puffball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. PURE ANGST.
> 
> So it was pointed out to me that in Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses) at 7:15, Roman calls Patton something along the lines of, "softest puffball we've got." and Virgil says, "You don't have to be mean to him-" and is surprised when Patton takes it as a compliment, so that being said,  
> Here is why Virgil sees it as being mean, because being soft, is not for the dark sides.  
> Warnings: Self depracating thoughts/words, Villain Deceit, needles, injuries, fairly graphic injuries, cutting (kinda...), let me know if I missed any...

“Are you growing fond of those little, termites?” The voice makes Virgil's skin crawl, and he shudders away, trying to avoid looking at Deceit. He didn’t want to deal with him, to think about him.

“Are you going soft, Virgil?” He mocks, staring at him closely, Virgil can feel the blood already pounding in his ears, he glances at the stairs, where he maybe, just maybe could escape to his room before Deceit could reach him.

Before he can even take a step, Deceits fist throws him to the floor, his cheek burning from the hit. He drops, gasping and curling in on himself, prepared for any more hits that may blow.

“You think you could just run away and I wouldn’t notice… I wouldn’t see the little escapades…?” 

Anxiety curls tighter, trying everything to avoid being any closer to the towering figure, his body tense as he waits. His eyes burn slightly and his stomach twists,  _ no, don’t cry! He will be so mad if you cry!  _

But its too late, a traitorous build up of salt water slides down his face and he practically hears Deceit grin. 

“You are soft… So soft now Anxiety…”

Virgil yelps as Deceit uses his hood to drag him up, and he shakes as he stares at the ground, hoping desperately that he’ll be left alone by the villain.

“I can’t have you going soft Virgil… You’re the villain… You need to be tough.” 

Deceits fist lands in his stomach and Virgil gasps, jolting forward slightly as his panic continues to build. He needed to run, run, run away. Run away!

“Why, when you left here… You had no emotion…” A second hit to his stomach, and Virgil's knees seem to no longer be holding him up, leaving him half strangled by his own hoodie, still pinned to the wall by Deceits other hand.

“And now… You are crying… You flee me like a child!”

Panic seems to be taking over Virgil entirely, and he wants to run, to cry, to hit, everything pouring over him, he can barely understand the words that are being spoken by Deceit to even know what he wants. 

The panic is overridden as deceits arm crosses across Virgil's throat, starting to choke him. Suddenly, the inability to focus flips, and he is only aware of the pressure on his throat. His burning lungs, and how much they want to breath. Its been only moments and yet here he is floundering, his nails digging into Deceits sleeve to try and get some leverage, some air, something.

Black starts to cloud his vision before Deceit releases, and Virgil drags air into his lungs desperately, panting and gasping as he waits. His terror makes every nerve feel alive, and he thinks briefly about running, when Deceit is towering over him again.

“You’re pathetic Anxiety… Weak, soft… You can’t even do your job anymore. Thomas literally, has no anxiety. You don’t do anything!” Deceit roars, pulling a safety pin from his pocket, he pops the tab and examines the needle point quietly, before dragging it across Virgil's skin. He screams, though the pain isn’t truly unbearable, his mind accepts it as no less than agonizing, leaving a stinging trail where ever it goes. 

“We’ll just have to harden you up again.” Deceit laughs, dragging the pin across harder, Virgil cries out again, sinking to his knees now that Deceit has let up his grip. He sobs and cringes away when he reaches for Virgil again.

He wants to beg, he wants to plead for Deceit to stop, but that would only encourage him, prove that Virgil is soft like he keeps insisting and it would not only be ignored, but the punishment would worsen. 

“And whats worse than being soft? Why, the idea that you could care for them. And you probably hoped they would care for you too! We gotta harden that skin Anxiety, maybe then you’ll be less of a useless waste of space!”

Virgil cries as the needle drags across his skin endlessly, up and down his arms, across his chest, his stomach, his back. After a while, Virgil can only sob dryly, his tears gone as he oozes gently, everything stings and he can only whimper when Deceit gets extra aggressive, he feels whoozy, as if he’s nearly floating. 

If floating was painful and tasted metallic, then floating. 

“Toughen up, Snowflake. You need to be of some use…”

And in a flash, Deceit is gone, shakily, Virgil pushes himself to his knees, kneeling on the ground to look over the wounds. Each beat of his heart causes the shallow wounds to pulse and burn, as blood pools in various places. He isn’t even sure how he could clean himself up, what treatment he could possibly use.d

Virgil tries to stand, but his aching muscles scream in protest, he lets out a pitiful whimper and sinks down to the ground again, inching himself barely forward. He needed to be gone before the others found him, they couldn’t know. They shouldn’t know. The movement only makes his injuries burn worse, as Deceits words string through his head, he was soft, useless. He was a villain, he was only there to make things worse for Thomas. 

He pauses at the stairs, as dry tears start to wrack over him again and he lets them out, curled on the first step. Everything hurt, from his body to his soul, everything ached. He pushed himself up another stair, and a third, fourth, until he gets to the top. He stops at the landing, laying back to rest so he can push his way back to his corner room. He was so close, so close. He dragged himself to his hands and knees again, using the panic of being seen to fuel the shuffle to his door, he only just gets the door open when he hears movement behind him. He scurries in, shutting the door quickly, before allowing himself to truly let out the tears. Still, no liquid comes this time, as he wraps his arms around himself and wallows miserable in his thoughts. He would be better off here, alone and in the dark. And here he would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of go over it in the summary, but I also have a bit of a deeper connection with this piece as well, and its been kinda nice to explain my thoughts so I'm gonna keep doing it.  
> When I was in high school, and when I harmed myself, Pins were my choice. It was an odd time, and I have figured it out some now that I got an ADHD Diagnosis, but I would drag the needle across my skin, it stung, but then later, it still hurt, kinda how I described. I blamed my cats whenever anyone was suspicious of the marks and I still have some scars from those shallow wounds, 4 or so years later.   
> I also realized that my reason for harm was boredom, I'll be real, I kinda wanted to get something out of it, and I realize now that I did. I was bored, nothing was stimulating me or entertaining my brain and so I hyperfocused on myself. I still do stuff similiar to this, I have a major scar on my leg because I relentlessly picked a bug bite, until it turned into a good size dent in my leg. It hurt to pick, but I still did because I would hyperfocus on it, I would have to get the whole scab off. I still do it with scabs, and only since I got diagnosed with ADHD have I realized that this wasn't a 'I want to make myself suffer because I deserve it' strategy, but that it gave my mind something, anything, to do...  
> I share this, because maybe it'll help someone. Reach out, talk to someone, and keep yourself safe, you deserve to be treated kindly, especially by yourself. There is so much help out in the world, and people are usually genuine when they say they want to help or are there to talk, you just have to make the first step of believing them, and the harder step, of acting on that, and doing it...  
> So, more long spcheels, alas, here is angst. -T


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has been kidnapped, and prisoner for a long time.   
> A slight hope glimmers through, but is it too good to be true?  
> All Angst...   
> Tw/  
> Abusive Relationship, Villain!Roman, kidnapping, food mention, starvation,

Patton shivered underneath the thin blanket, it did little to stop the cold air from reaching his toes. He curled tighter, trying to ignore as his stomach growls, desperate for something. 

Above him, he hears steps, footprints. He has long since given up hope that they would be the steps of saviors, and not the sound of his captor.

Captor. He hated that word, he hated demonizing the man that way, but it was the only way Patton could handle it anymore, he couldn’t continue to put a name to the face of the man that starved him, it was too painful. It was torture.

Patton sniffles and rolls over, searching for any kind of warmth on the thin mattress, closing his eyes in the hope imagining sunlight would help warm him at all. Nothing worked though, he was still left trembling, locked in the basement. 

The familiar thump of stairs alerts him that his captor is approaching, and he grits his teeth, wanting to pretend to be asleep in the hopes he would be left alone, but he knew it wouldn’t work, it wasn’t like that. 

A soft knock echoes across the room and the door opens, Patton pushes himself to sit up, wrapping the blanket around his frail shoulders. 

“Oh good morning my love!” His captor beams, moving in quickly and pressing a kiss to Patton's lips, the only reason Patton moves closer is the warmth the man offers.

“Good morning Roman…” He replies, pressing his hands against Romans chest, desperately trying to siphon off some of his warmth. Somehow, he seemed to radiate warmth. It was one of the things that made Patton fall in love with him. Days spent cuddling with Roman often fell into afternoon naps as his warmth surrounded Patton. What he wouldn’t do for some of that warmth to stay with him outside the memory.

“Why Patton… You’re shaking like a leaf…” Roman muses, pulling Patton easily into his arms and hugging the boy close. Patton barely keeps in a choked sob as he tries to soak any of the heat from Roman he can.

“Love… Lets go upstairs…” Roman murmurs into Patton's hair, and he moves back to look at him. 

“You’re… you’re serious?” Hope shines easily through Patton's eyes and he is giddy when Roman nods, giving him a warm smile. He sweeps his arms under Patton's legs and carries him bridal style to the stair well, humming as he carries the other upstairs. 

Tears burn the corners of Patton's vision, though he is much too dehydrated to have more than a few drops slide past his cheeks, he burrows against Roman, allowing him to get lost in the old memories. This was who he loved, the warmth and the humming.

His captor was jealous, angry, and possesive of Patton. His Roman, this Roman, was who he loved. 

Roman carries him into the kitchen, setting him on the barstool and setting about making something. Patton's stomach growled as he watched Roman move, his mouth salivating at even the most simple of foods.

“W… water? Ro my dear can I have some water?” He whispers, starting to feel as if he would go insane waiting for the food. Roman glances back and smiles, bringing Patton a glass of water quickly.

Patton curls his still wobbly fingers around the glass, staring at the cool liquid within, before taking a few deep sips. He forced himself to not chug it, lest he make himself sick. He needed to cherish this while he could. 

By the time Patton has finished his glass of water, Roman is sliding a warm stew over to him. Patton again feels tears gather in his eyes as he looks at the first real food hes had in… in… Patton looked up, gazing around the kitchen until his eyes landed on the electronic clock. The date flashed at him and his stomach twisted, 2 months. He had been here two months.

His hunger lessons some as he realizes that. Roman had kept him trapped there for over two months. He had not had proper food, water, or care, in two months. 

“Eat my love…” Roman coos, pulling Patton from his distant thoughts. He jolts slightly, terror shooting through that Roman may react negatively to the time it has taken him to begin eating. Quickly, he picks up the spoon, pooling in some of the warm broth and lifting it to his mouth.

The burst of flavors make Patton want to cry, he seemed to only want to cry lately. But the variety that he was tasting, better than every stale cracker or old fruit. It was warm, savory, salty. Patton quickly lowered his spoon, scooping up some of the vegetables and biting into them. He chews thoughtfully, somehow finding the ability to keep himself at an even pace to not shock his body. 

But soon enough, he is licking the bowl with his finger, his stomach nearly protruding as he finally finds himself feeling full. He smiles weakly, looking over and looking at Roman.

“Thank you darling… That was delicious…”

Roman beams at his compliments, before leaving the room, only to return quickly with a fuzzy blanket in tow. He carefully wraps it around Patton, smiling at his lover as Patton closes his eyes. It only takes a few more minutes before Patton feels himself being warm for the first time in ages. 

His body relaxing, he leaned forward into Romans arms and relished the tender touch of Roman running his fingers through Patton's hair. He sighed contentedly against the other, finding exhaustion starting to finally win. 

Roman is surprised that one of the next times he looks down, Patton is still pressed against him, but his breathing slow and steady, the tiny figure having fallen asleep while standing in his exhaustion. 

Roman smiles, cradling the boy and setting him to rest on the couch, he tucks a blanket under his head and presses a kiss to his forehead.

When Patton wakes up, its slowly. Almost convinced in his mind that the warmth was merely a dream and if he were to open his eyes, it would disappear. But eventually, he does. He opens his eyes, frowning slightly to be greeted with Romans family room, instead of the cell he had been residing in. 

He sits up, looking around quietly. 

“Roman?” He called, curious to where his boyfriend had gone to. 

Patton glanced to the door, chewing his lip at the idea that pops into his mind,  _ run _ .

“Roman?” Patton calls again, standing and starting to look around the house, his mind only increasing the desperate shout for him to run, for him to escape his captivity.

Only after wandering the whole house, calling for Roman, does he find himself finally considering the possibility. Could he truly, be able to escape? To flee from his boyfriend?

Hope flutters in his chest as he moves to the front door, his heart jumping as he sees Roman had kept his shoes. He slips the sneakers on quickly, his heart starting to pound as he realizes that he may actually be able to run. He takes one last look around the house, before twisting the doorknob, turning to cross the threshold, and run. 

Roman stands on the porch, several grocery bags in hand. Patton feels his blood run cold as he sees the anger surge in Romans eyes. Any kindness he had received would long be forgotten.

“What are you doing?” Romans voice is low, his eyes watching Patton, judging every part of his demeanor.

“I…” 

“You were trying to run away.”

“N-no! No Ro I-!” Patton trembles, and Roman drops the groceries, grabbing Patton's arm and hauling him into the house. 

“I trusted you! I brought you upstairs and this is how you behave!” Roman roars, too loud in the silence Patton was accustomed to. 

“P-please no!” Patton wails, sinking to his knees, tears trailing down his cheeks as the fear of what Roman may do takes over. 

“I love you! Care for you! And you repay me by trying to run out the door! How dare you!”

“Please!” Patton sobs, gasping as Romans foot recoils, knocking him hard in the stomach. He gasps, almost fishlike as he tries to get his thoughts together. Another kick hits his ribs and he cries at the contact, curling in on himself and letting out a trail of apologies. 

Roman grabs his shirt, dragging him to his feet and roughly dragging him back down the stairs. Patton trembles, the cold already finding its way back to his center as Roman begins to hit him. The blows last only a few minutes, and Roman huffs, straightening himself up. 

“Well, I see how you should be treated.” He snaps, before leaving. Patton hears the lock click and allows the sobs to push forward now, his body aching at Romans marks as he lays on the floor. 

It seems colder now, than it had been, and the warmth he had been clinging to has once again disappeared. He was once again, trapped. A prisoner to the man he loved.

Used to love. His mind echoed, and the words sting even without being spoken. It was true, the Roman he loved was the kind hearted one, who had made him the stew. Not the monster, who wore his skin and used his voice.

Miserably, Patton laid on the floor. Feeling miserable for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except that I am rather fascinated by the kinda twists of people who are not typically villains being Villains and so here is Roman being a villain, passionate, possesive, and terrible. Poor Pat... Let me know if I miss any tags or warnings, and leave any suggestions for short stories in the comments because I feel like I can't ever think of anything I wanna write...  
> Anyways, stalk me on Tumblr @Writersgirl3 and thanks for reading!


	4. Patton Gets a Dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very nice to Patton so I finally decided to give the poor boy some fluff and allow him to adopt a dog.
> 
> Tw/   
> Animal Abuse, Adoption, Pet Shelters, Fears, Anxiety, Depression, Pet death mention,

Patton sat in front of the kennel at the Animal Shelter, staring at the dog who sat before him. The ugly tan mutt just sat on his bed, wearing a sweater and simply watching Patton. Patton could only stare back, he hadn’t been coming to get a dog, in all honesty. Not so soon after his last dog had passed away. He just wanted to volunteer, help out the animals, and this odd creature had drawn him in, and he was truly captivated.

His adoption card listed several facts about him, in a cutesy ‘adopt me!’ style.

“Hi! I’m Shilo! I get cold easily, and have anxiety, so the clothes help keep me calm! I love dogs my size and tolerate kids and kitties, but would probably be happiest in a calm home where I can just sleep. I’m getting older! The vet said I’m close to seven and i’m likely a chihuahua/Italian Greyhound Mix! Despite being very Shy, when I love, its full hearted.” 

Patton looked at the dog, and his heart ached. Anxiety. This dog had anxiety, this dog understood.

Slowly, Patton stands, opening the little gate to sit in the area set aside for the small animal. Shilo watches him warily, unmoving from his bed. Patton shuts the gate, and sits back down, extending his hand out for the animal to sniff.

Shilo lifts his head, curious about the stranger in his area. The dog slowly moved forward, sniffing Patton's hand before giving it a tentative lick. Patton's heart melted in that moment and he knew that this dog would be coming home with him.

He spent the next hour coaxing the animal to come forward, and soon the creature sat within reach, allowing Patton to pet him slowly. The timid dog flinched whenever Patton moved too quickly and from what he had heard some of the others around the shelter say, they had rescued him from an abusive home.

After a few more minutes, the dog pressed himself against Patton's leg, looking up at him expectantly. Patton patted his lap, and the dog slowly made his way up, before laying down in the space between Patton's crossed legs.

“I have never seen him even go near someone… Let alone lay on them…” 

Patton jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder at the shelter volunteer that stood near the gate.

“Really?” Patton queried, petting the dog gently.

“Serious? This dog is afraid of everything…”

“I’m taking him home.” Patton says, looking down at the dog and giving a soft smile. 

  
  


It took a day or so to process the paperwork for adoption, before Patton could happily bring the small dog home. He laughed as Shilos tail wagged wildly when he heard the jingle of Patton's car keys as he pulled them from him pocket. This dog was excited. Patton figured it was the idea of the car ride, but his heart read it as Shilo’s excitement to have a new, safe home. 

He opened the door, and the dog jumped in eagerly, he waited until Patton had sat down before jumping over onto Patton's lap. At 11 pounds, the dog was merely just there, but Patton smiled as he began to drive home.

For the first week Patton had Shilo, he was worried he had made a mistake. He spent most of his days sitting nervously in the kennel Patton had purchased, only coming out when it was time to go outside or eat. He wasn’t interested in playing, or much of anything. Patton began to genuinely worried that the dog had become depressed by coming home with Patton.

It wasn’t until the next week, when he opened the door, surprised to see Shilo running out to greet him, wagging his tail happily and looking happy to see Patton. 

Patton knelt down to the dog, and he pressed his paws up on Patton's chest, licking his face. It tugged a grin onto Patton's face and he scooped up the creature. Hugging him firmly and petting him as the dog wagged its tail.

Patton would learn a lot about his new companion over the next several months. He would discover allergies Shilo had, the separation anxiety, his complete terror of fly swatters, how loving he could be.

Patton fell truly in love, as the dog laid beside him on the couch. As Patton stared at his phone, he felt the familiar press of anxiety building in his chest. He bit his lip, setting the phone down as he tried to figure out what was causing him to be anxious, and why. It had been since before he adopted Shilo that he had last felt his anxiety resurge as badly as it was currently. Patton took a deep breath, trying not to panic-lest he make the attack worst.

A soft wet swipe across the back of his hand. Patton looked down to see Shilo watching him. The dog examined him for a moment before setting one paw on Patton's leg and licking his hand once again.

Patton stared, and Shilo continued to move onto Patton, licking his arm, his shirt, and finally standing on his back legs to reach and lick Patton's cheek. He continued for a moment until Patton broke into a grin, he focused on the small creature and it allowed his anxiety to lessen. He was extra surprised that when he noticed the press of panic had subsided, the dog moved off his lap, and went down to laying beside him.

Surely, the dog didn’t just calm him out of an anxiety attack? Surely he didn’t just see Patton's anxiety and help him, right?

Patton made note, and after that night, he began to notice. That that was indeed the case. The dog seemed to know when Patton was stressed, anxious, depressed, upset, or angry. And the dog, every time, would start licking him. He would try to sit on Patton's lap and calm him down. If Patton stood, Shilo stayed at his feet, pressing his body against Patton's leg. It was fascinating to watch, and he quickly became very grateful for Shilo, who became a constant.

He was overwhelmed with how much he loved the dog, and cuddled the mutt closer, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. 

“Thanks Shy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I seem to find great comfort in projecting parts of my life onto these characters and I love my dog too much so here it is. A lot of things about Shilo in this story are true, as they are based on my actual dog, Shilo. He was not adopted from the shelter, but he was taken from an abusive home. He indeed has anxiety, enjoys wearing shirts, is 7, and stuff like that. We have kinda been therapy for each other, I've helped him, and he's helped me. Not nearly as blatantly as I put in this fic but he has been a wonderful dog. And I love him to death. Want pictures? Message me on Tumblr @Writersgirl3   
> Thanks for comments, feedback, or even just reading!


	5. Logan Angst Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logans father made the mistake of putting another childs father in prison. Well, that leads to Logan being targetted. The shapeshifter is determined to ruin Logans life.
> 
> Pt 1.   
> TW: Referenced: jail, self harm, suicide, rape, abuse, abusive relationships, captivity, kidnapping, manipulation.
> 
> I rate it at a solid graphic. No explicit rape, but definitely referred to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This is really dark, not quite as dark as one of my other fics, but its pretty bad... So please be careful reading, and let me know if I missed any tags.
> 
> You have been warned!

Logan turned softly in his sleep, his mind starting to wake up, some part of him realizing that his white noise had stopped. 

Meaning it was nearly time to wake up. His mind kept trying to pull himself deeper, back into unconsciousness. It didn't work well, Logan turned in his sleep, before his eyes began to flutter open.

The first sign something is wrong is its dark. His white noise turned off at 7 A.M., and the sun was always starting to rise by the time he woke. He didn't understand, groggily he reaches over to his nightstand, blindly searching for the familiar sound of waves. His hand passed onto the cool wood, where his machine should have been. A frown tugs itself across his face as he adjusts his grip, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand. 

He slides them on and yawns, finally looking at his watch. It was nearly 2 a.m. why in the world was he awake?! 

He sits up, and finally gets his lamp turned on. He squints from the light before his eyes finally adjust. Only then does he see. 

He doesn't recognize the person, dressed in black. But they hold his white noise machine in their hand, face obscured by a black ski mask. 

“you weren't supposed to wake…” the stranger sighs, setting the machine back on Logans night stand. Logans tired mind tries to put together what was happening, but the disturbed sleep left him frustratingly foggy. He knew this was bad, a threat. 

The figure moves faster than he expects, dating over to Logans bed and clambering over him. Logan gets half of a noise out of his mouth before the strangers gloved hand presses against his mouth. 

The stranger moves strategically, getting Logans arms pinned to his side before sitting up. Logan is stuck barely able to squirm beneath the stranger, glaring at the face before him. 

The stranger works quickly, removing a cloth from his pocket and pressing it to Logans face. It covers his mouth and nostrils, and it doesn't take long for Logan to hold his breath.

The first trace of sweet scent left him with the immediate knowledge of what the rag was damp with. Trichloromethane. Commonly called, chloroform. 

Quickly, Logans lungs protest, hoping for air. He resists breathing as long as he can, before he is finally forced to attempt to breath in. 

Again, he tries to resist breathing any more of the chemical, but the stranger settles his weight roughly, leaving Logan gasping. 

Logans mind reels as he feels his eyes starting to droop. He feels his limbs becoming heavy. 

Too quickly his eyes refuse to open, and his limbs refuse to cooperate. He feels the rag moved from his face, but it's too late before he's pulled into the sleep like darkness. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Again, Logans mind is awake before his body. Though there is a stark difference of where he is now, the first sign is cold. He feels the cold soaking into every part of his skin. The ground is hard beneath him. 

Logan slowly finds himself responding more, his toes begin to wiggle occasionally and his fingers move when he tells them to. It feels like ages before he can get his eyes to obey him, and they finally drift open.

Logan prepares to squint, but finds himself in the dark, still with no idea where he was. The floor beneath him was cool, and likely dirt. But it was impossible to tell without any light. Logan slowly gets his limbs to respond, pushing himself up until he’s kneeling. He groans softly as his head pounds, his mouth choosing that moment to also remind him he was thirsty. He moves himself around carefully, crawling in the pitch blackness, reaching out with his hands. 

It takes longer than it should for him to stand, but he had learned a fair amount. The room was most likely 7 feet, by 7 feet, if he planted his feet on one wall, he could reach up and touch the other. The ceiling was also low, he could keep his feet planted and press both palms to the roof. 

The walls felt like cement, and he was left with nothing to go off of in regards to what the roof was, but he was confident the floor beneath him was dirt. He’d also found a small alcove, and if he pressed along it, it felt as though a door was there. But to his luck, there was no handle on his side, and behaved as if it were locked.

He’s left to sit, the floor was still cold and he sat alone, waiting. He wondered what he was waiting for, death? Rescue? He wasn’t even sure how long he had been unconscious, or how long he had been in this room?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Logans stomach growls, and he frowns at it. He already was dreading other functions, he didn’t need to add hunger to the mix. He still had no clue of any passing of time, he’d counted for a while, so he knew that he had been there at least an hour, but he didn’t know much more than that. 

A distant creak draws his attention, and he looks around blindly. A sudden thud from the alcove, and light comes pouring in. Artifical light, bright enough to make Logan squint, losing any satisfaction he may have had over being correct about the floor, door, and cement walls. He squints, trying to see who had opened the door, but his eyes only let in the bright light. 

He can almost make out a figure in the door way, but isn’t sure until he sees them move. The shadow approaches quickly, working by the frame for a moment until a light turns on in the room. This one tinted more yellow, and making Logan go back to squinting and shielding his eyes.

“Good morning pet…!” The voice sets Logan on edge, this was the same as the one who had forced him unconscious earlier. Though, that should have been more obvious. Logan blinks a few more times, finally drawing in a little more ability to see. 

And to his confusion, he sees his shoes. He looks up to the figure and is only left more confused when he sees one of his dark blue shirts, buttoned carefully, and his tie. He finds his mind soaring over time to try and explain what was going on when the man laughed. Logan squinted at his face, and he pulled Logan up roughly by his hair. 

“Did you figure it out yet pet…?” 

Despite the crude nickname, Logan shakes his head. Desperate to some answer as to what was happening to him. The stranger reaches forward and pulls off Logans glasses, setting them on their own face.

“I’m you…” He pets a hand through Logans hair, as everything past the immediate face before him goes out of focus.

“Well, I look like you… So they will think I’m you, and I’m going to make them  _ hate _ you…”

Logan blinks, his mouth opening, as he tries to voice his confusion over what was happening.

“A little, illusion…” The other grins, and Logan watches as the face before him shimmers. He was staring, at what he had to believe was himself. 

“Wha…? Why…?” He asks, still struggling to believe what was going on in front of his eyes.

“Why? Because I want to see you break…”

He shoves Logan back, and he stumbles the few steps until he collides with the wall. His mind still working overtime to try and explain the impossible change he had just witnessed. 

“And of course, I don’t want to leave you out… This room is rigged with a microphone… So I can hear you… As well as a tv, which will pick up a little broadcast I send you…”

He moved, and returned with a few supplies in his arms. The before spoken of TV, Small and an older model. As well as a bucket.

The copycat Logan set the TV up, and switched it on. Logan could see the power cord running just under the alcove door. And the bucket was set in the corner. The way the man smirks at him makes his stomach twist, and he pretends he doesn’t know what its for. That he would be gone before it was a problem.

“Who are you?” Logan finally manages, and the other looks back with a smirk.

“Logic.”

Before slamming the door. The TV gives off a little light, so Logan is no longer in blackness, but he isn’t sure seeing is much better. 

//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//..//

Logic moved happily down the sidewalk. He had the camera well hidden in his glasses, Logans old pair only being used for the prescription lenses inside. The one flaw to his talent, shape shifting was a little less fun when it meant he had to use someone else’s glasses to see, or things of that nature.

But he could tolerate it, he was determined to ruin Logans life, he would avenge his father. The entire family believed they could do whatever they wanted and Logic would make it Logans, his demise. 

First things first. He paused at the door in front of him, smirking softly at the house. Patton Hart, Logans best friend. And the first on this stop of revenge. He enters without knocking, pushing on the side of his frames until he is sure the camera is broadcasting. 

He wanted to hear Logan, any noise he made in the root cellar, would only be there for him to hear.

“Pat?” He called out, opening the door and shutting it quickly. He knew the other was home, and so he stepped in calmly. 

“Pat? Hey where are you?” Logan began to wander the home, looking up and down. His time watching Logan had led him to learn all about the twos friendship, one of the people that Logan cherished. He was fiercely protective of his old high school friend, and had even been responsible for helping Patton get out of an abusive relationship a year or so earlier. 

Logic finds Patton in the kitchen, headphones in as he hummed along to his music, scrubbing dishes. 

‘Patton?” He hears Logan ask, and he smirks softly. Hopefully the clever Logan knew where this was going. 

Logic moved quickly to Patton, tapping his shoulder. The younger boy jumped, turning quickly with his soapy pot, tense until he sees Logan behind him. 

“Jeepers Lo you scared me! You usually text before coming in…” 

Logan shrugs, watching as Patton tugs out his headphones, and rinses the dish he was washing. 

“So what brings you over? You usually don’t stop in on Tuesdays…” Patton tilts his head at Logan curiously, and Logic smirks. 

“Well… You see, I was looking over some information… And I realized something…” Logic spoke smoothly, and Patton raises an eyebrow. 

“More science stuff? Well you know I’m useless at the stuff but feel free to talk! What’d you realize?” Patton moved around his kitchen, pulling out a packet of oreos from the cupboard and pulling a few out. He offers the shiny package to Logic, who merely shakes his head.

“Well, I realized, Ashton was right.”

As he thought, the color drained from Patton's face, the name of his ex boyfriend was enough to terrify Patton, but he wasn’t done yet.

“W-What…?” Patton rasps, the cookie half eaten, forgotten in his hand. His mouth felt dry, Ashton had been right? What had Logan agreed with Ashton on? Patton's mind raced as he stared at his friend.

“Well, all of it…” Logic lets out a creul smirk and he watches Patton cower slightly. 

‘What are you doing?!’ Logan screams in his ear and he chuckles, moving to step towards Patton. His movements precise and calculated, leaving Patton quickly cornered in his kitchen. Logic could see the tears in Patton's eyes. 

Patton keeps trying to stumble sentences out, stammering and trembling before Logan.

“That you’re stupid.” 

He shoves Patton to the floor, sending the other sliding on the tile. Patton yelps, curling in on himself and glancing at Logan in horror. 

“That you’re better off as a plaything than a person.” He moves towards Patton again, and the other desperately tries to scramble away from him.

‘Stop! Stop doing that to him its not true! Patton its not true!’ He hear Logan screaming, both were so easily manipulated it seemed.

“That you deserved the bruises he gave you… He knew how to treat people like you… Ashton understood…” 

Patton is shaking enough below him that his limbs aren’t cooperating, leaving him flailing on the ground as Logic pulls him up. He digs his hand in Patton's hair and uses it to steer the frightened boy into the front room. He pins Patton to the couch, sitting above him and smirking softly at the crying boy beneath him.

He pauses for just a moment, before the punches start. He barely pauses between the blows, battering every part of Patton he could reach. He growls the same insults that Ashton used against Patton, he knew how deeply each word affected the other. 

Its only minutes before he hears the screaming, from both Patton and Logan. Logan ordering him to stop, Patton begging. 

He listened as the miserable sobs Patton let out, the endless streams of pleases, and sorries, and anything he hoped would move the nightmare above him away.

Logic leaned forward, pressing his lips to the quivering frames beneath him. Patton goes rigid, eyes widening at the contact. Logic had long rooted through Logans messages with Patton, he knew what Ashton would do and what terrified the boy most.

“You’re so pretty like this baby boy…” Logic smirks, and Patton whimpers, tears still pouring out of his eyes. Logic pushes his hands up Patton's shirt, and Patton gasps. This was always how Ashton started, Patton had told Logan. It was the first sign of a night trying to stay as far away from his reality as possible. 

Logic smirks, pushing Patton's shirt up more. Patton looks sick, shaking his head desperately. His eyes screwed shut. Logic bends, starting to suck on Patton's neck and the figure beneath him just shakes, occassionally sniffling. 

“You really are just a thing baby boy… Just to be used… A stupid little toy…” Logic whispers, and Patton just nods. 

Logan still screams through the headset. Logic knew how much work he was offsetting, it had taken months to stop Patton from having meltdowns over simple accidents. To convince the fragile state of his mind that every word Logic was repeating, that Ashton had planted, wasn’t true.

“L-logan…”

Logic smacks him, hard, “You haven’t earned the right to say my name baby boy! You little pain.”

‘Stop! Please, he didn’t do anything! Leave him alone!’ Logan continues to scream, and Logic merely smirks, using it as fuel as he sucks several more hickeys onto Patton's neck. 

“Look what you started…” Logic chuckles, dragging Patton's arms forward and extending them, so the shiny scars were left on display. 

Another effect that Logan had worked diligently to help Patton overcome. 

“Scarred… Ugly… Oh baby boy… You should have cut deeper… Then the world would be free of the hassle of you…”

Patton refuses to look at his arms, but nods at Logics words. If his best friend was saying them, then they surely must’ve been true.

Logan holds his stomach in his dirt cell, months of reassurances, comforting Patton. Gone. Patton wouldn’t forgive him for this, he believed this, he believed this was Logan. Logan feels sick, terrified to look away from the screen, but miserable every moment he watched. Tears leak down his own face and he wishes he could desperately comfort Patton. The lies this doppelganger was starting, it was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write some solid angst... This wasn't long enough to really be its own story but also wasn't quite worth just one part (mostly because I need to go to bed but I really wanna post so...) Hopefully I'll get more.   
> A little explanation of what this is because I feel like it may need it. It is a human au, kind of. But also magic- currently manifested in shapeshifting. Modern dayish, but also who really knows. Post high school, in a world with highschool...   
> I intend to also torture Virgil, Roman, and Logan. I don't know if it will get fluff. I am not kind...


	6. Logan Angst Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue to have no mercy. 
> 
> Analogical, 
> 
> TW: eating disorders, abuse, gas lighting, manipulation, kidnapping, violence, food mention,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be horrible to characters I love...

Logans only comfort in the torture he had seen Patton put through was it went no further. 

Logic had hit Patton, mocked him, continue to leave dark bruises on the others skin but he took it no farther. He threatened to, but Patton was free of that torment, even if only temporary. 

Patton sobs on the couch, still pinned beneath Logic, trembling as the other stands. He pulls Patton by his hair, twisting his view to look at the messy couch.

“clean this mess up you filthy pig… I'll be back… and dont you try anything…” he growls, shoving Patton to the floor beside it. 

Patton nods, shivering as he waits for Logic to move away. 

Logic stands, smirking softly before he turns to leave. 

“Up next… lets go visit Virgil…” 

Logan swears his blood runs cold, he couldnt take more of this. He could barely stomach what ‘he'had done to Patton, but Virgil. 

Logic had been thorough in his research, he knew exactly what he needed to do. 

He walks quickly, arriving at Virgil's home and once again, walking in without knocking. Virgil isnt hidden from sight. 

The hoodie clad boy sits at the table, back to Logic. He pushes several grapes around his plate, and there were several other vegetables. 

Logic moves forward, moving quickly to Logans boyfriend. Virgil looks up, a warm smile crosses his face when he sees Logan, but he quickly glances at the plate and chews his lip. 

“I-im trying L…” 

Logic chuckles, leaning down and kissing him gently. 

“I know…” 

Virgil leans into Logics touch, and Logan shakes his head at the screen in his cell. 

“But it's not enough…” 

“Lo, I've already eaten breakfast… Real breakfast, I had toast and eggs…” 

‘Stop. Please dont make it worse!’ Logan gasps, pressing his hands to his face and gasping. 

Logic pushes the plate away, sitting in its place on the table and tugging Virgil up into another kiss. 

Virgil is hesitant, slow and nervous to respond. Logic moves quickly, suddenly pulling off Virgil's hoodie. 

Virgil yelps, attempting to step back but Logic keeps him planted. 

Virgil was skin and bones, his ribs visible. He was a bit better than when Logan had discovered Virgil's eating disorder. But he knew Logic was about to undo the past month of work.

“Hmmm…” he takes a breath, his fingers starting to pinch at Virgil's skin. He tuts at every time, “oh dear… You are getting big arent you love…?” 

Virgil's breath catches at Logans words. His back tense as he stands beneath Logics grip. 

“You were getting so close to perfection… and you have thrown it all away…” 

“L-logan…” Virgil's voice tight as he tries to get himself to breath. Breath. Breath!! 

Logan had spent the past month working so desperately to help Virgil fight his demon. He had assured him how amazing Virgil was, that he wasnt fat, that he deserved to eat. 

“that breakfast sounds like several days worth of calories…” 

Virgil only opens and closes his mouth a few times. His eyes shining in confusion as he looks at Logan. His rationale, as fragile as it was, screamed that this wasnt Logan, but there was no other explanation. But the self loathing overwhelms him, feeding off of Logics harsh comments. 

Logans heart breaks when he sees Virgil nods. 

“I mean… Who could love someone when they're as fat as you are?” Logic sneered, again pinching at the skin across Virgil's body. His arms, his stomach, his neck. 

“Its disgusting…” Logan comments and Virgil hangs his head, nodding again and letting Logics words overcome him. 

“what about exercising? I'm sure you've started slacking on that too… God, you expect me to care for you when you're such a disgusting slob?” 

Virgil's chin trembles and he shakes his head. 

“I'll be better… I'll make myself beautiful…” Virgil whispers, moving and throwing his plate of food in the trash. 

‘He’ll die!’ Logan screams into his cell, ‘he can't give in to it again Virgil don't listen!’

… 

Logan wrapped his arms around his knees, remembering when he had accidentally caught Virgil. 

He’d been engrossed in a book, not noticing the light on under the bathroom door as he stepped in. 

Virgil's yelp caught his attention and he looks up, just as startled. He goes to simply apologize, but he catches sight of Virgil's tiny frame. 

The other almost always wore a hoodie, so Logan hadn't seen him shirtless. But he realizes now there was a much worse reason why Virgil always had it on. 

The little pieces finally seemed to click. Virgil was always cold, he avoided dinner dates (he claimed he had a bad experience and it ruined dinner dates for him…). 

Virgil, his new boyfriend, had an eating disorder. His stomach twisted as he saw how frail Virgil was, how his skin pulled tightly against his bones. 

“Virgil…” Logan whispers, his voice cracking as he catches sight of a notebook on the counter. He could read it from there, a few foods listed, the current date, and a calorie count. 

Virgil watches his gaze and lunges for the notebook, Logan moves quicker and nervously starts to flip through the pages. 

Nothing had more than a few foods under each date, one day had only an apple, 3 grapes, and half a stick of gum. The date was underlined, and Virgil's tired scrawl had written, ‘great day! Under goal! More days like this!’ 

Logan doesn't know what to say, he cant believe he hadn't noticed the signs, each one so blatantly obvious not that he knew. 

“i-i…” 

“I'm so sorry…” Logan gasps, rushing forward and hugging Virgil tightly. 

Virgil could only splutter weakly, confused at Logans reaction. 

“I'm gonna help you Virg… I'm gonna help you get better…” 


	7. Lost Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repost from a little single fic I posted.   
> Take me laser tagging, push me in the corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.
> 
> Fluffy Analogical   
> Laser tag, talk of shooting and guns, let me know if I need any other tags here...

“This really is rather childish Virgil…” Logan chides, looking around the briefing room. It was loud here, and the other children insisted on screaming obnoxiously as they ran.

“Oh come on L! It’ll be fun!” Virgil grins, pressing a quick kiss onto the others cheek, he squeezes his hand.

“Plus you lost the bet. My choice of activities here and at home.” Virgil winks that time and Logan rolls his eyes.

“You merely made it through with luck, which is why I originally objected to the entirety of this event.”

“God Lo its just laser tag…” Virgil tugs him towards the jackets, tugging on a green lined vest.

“You should be orange and we can be rivals.” The room was split between the two colors, the blacklights mixing with the artificial ones, leaving Virgil's purple hair glinting.

As much as Logan didn’t care for the activity at hand, the thrilled spark in Virgil's eyes could get him to do about anything at the moment.

“Is this a competition as well?” Logan chuckles, looking at Virgil as he grabs himself an orange jacket.

“Yeah, most points wins. Loser buys ice cream.” He chirps, popping his hood up to cover his glowing hair. Logan laughs softly, sliding the sleeves of the vest on. After a few more minutes, they have about a dozen people for each color.

A tired teenager mutes the music as he begins to drone on about rules, Logan found himself thoroughly bored, and wondered if this was possibly what his class mates had endured back in high school when he spoke. If it was, he truly needed to give them an apology.

“You will have 1 minute to get to a hiding spot, before the lasers will be active. You then have 7 minutes to earn as many points. Friendly fire does not minus points. 5 points for shoulders, 7 for back, 10 for chest. The guns keep track. Behave, and good luck.”

The teenager moved and Logan caught Virgil's sly grin at him, and in that instant, he knew he had to wipe it off Virgil's face. He wanted to win this round.

The groups pour into the dark room, the two stories were filled with ramps, and tunnels. Mostly black, but with enough neon lighting traced through that they were able to see their way around. Almost immediately, Logan lost sight of Virgil, no wonder he had put his hood up! Virgil was indistinguishable from any of the other green vested group. This may be harder than Logan had anticipated.

The chirp sounds as the timer hits 30 seconds, and Logan pours over the room, before deciding that up high is the best place to spot Virgil.

By the time he had knelt in a place, his eye level with his gun as he surveyed the group, the buzzer rang, and the plastic blair of mechanical firing broke out. Immediately, he heard cursing and laughter as people began to run across the building. Logan stayed knelt along the top, surveying the room, minutes snuck by before he caught the flash of Virgil's purple hair.

Immediately, Logan was on the move, shooting the trigger gleefully as he hurried down the ramp. His eyes trained on Virgil, who had yet to see his boyfriend stalking him.

He moved quickly, catching Virgil several times as his gun vibrates in his hand, signalling that his target had been hit.

30 seconds, Logan had 30 seconds before Virgil's own gun would be active after Logan hit him. He counted the seconds silently as he moved quickly, Virgil was cursing his gun, not quite realizing who had shot him.

“Somebodies in a pickle…”Logan playfully backs Virgil into the corner, Virgil's eyes still have the playful glint as he looks over Logan.

“Someone seems to be awfully confident…” He replies snarkily.

“I mean…” Logan grins, pushing against Virgil as he kisses him deeply. He feels Virgil groan softly beneath him. He chuckles, gently biting the others lip. He half holds the gun as he presses his hands on either side of Virgil.

He bites his lip a little harder, knowing exactly how the other will respond. He smiles into the passionate kiss as Virgil's knees tremble slightly. He presses into Logan, using the taller boy as his balance to keep himself standing.

Logan convinces his mouth away, thoughtfully moving to trace Virgil's jaw with his mouth, before biting carefully against Virgil's neck, pushing the hoodie out of his way.

He smirks at the actual groan Virgil gives that time, and he knows that this is his moment. A quick glance tells him that he has only a minute left of the round. Virgil would be incapacitated long enough for him to escape.

Revenge, he laughed softly, moving to kiss Virgil's lips again.

“My dear…” He breathes, purposely pressing one hand on Virgil's chest now, “It seems you will be buying us ice cream.”

Logan grins, pulling the trigger so that the flash of light collides exactly with Virgil's chest. His gun vibrating again and Virgil's own lights flashing.

Virgil is silent, as Logan smirks and walks away, chuckling. After a minute, the bell signals the end of the round, Logan moves to the exit, glancing back. Virgil still has his back in the corner he had pinned him in. When he catches sight of Logan, he rolls his eyes, hurrying to meet up with him. He catches his hand and squeezes it, “You manipulative, arrogant-.”

Logan cuts him off, smiling as he presses a more tender kiss onto the others reddened face.

“I love you too… And I’ll have Strawberry ice cream for my winnings…”

Virgil laughs softly, resting his head on Logans shoulder after they tug off the vests, and heading to the little parlor on the opposite side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had such horrid writers block lately and its been infuriating... Maybe I'll just take some editing time because I'm fed up with myself...


	8. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the amazing @dan-yuna on Tumblr has written this amazing little story of a soulmate, reincarnation au and it starts with prince Roman, and I don't quite remember what Logan is. Well, the story is super good and I highly recommend it and this was inspired by it.   
> This can be read as a stand alone, or as multiple parts, because I have some angst that I'm writing, but wanted to post, and this is mostly just fluff and it was sweet. 
> 
> Anyways, Prince Roman, Royal Advisor Logan.  
> T/W:Homophobia mention kind of. Let me know If I should get anything else...

Roman, was a royal. Logan was assigned to be his advisor by mere chance, the idea that the 8th child of a royal family even needing an advisor was rather absurd. But the selection process had narrowed it down to Logan. 

Logan, was shoved roughly into the navy blue robes of advisors, and he squirmed as they adjusted them a bit more. No one spoke to him, no one looked him in the eyes. They all had nothing to say to him.

Logan couldn’t help but be a little disappointed by his new position. He knew he should see it as an honor to even be allowed to work within the palace, but he felt almost like a joke. The advisor to the last in line for the throne, what would Prince Roman even need him to advise? What color socks he would wear that day?

He had studied hard, worked even harder to be respected. He earned top marks and now it seemed that it would all go to waste to an airhead prince, who had a better chance at becoming left handed than becoming King.

  
  


It was two months into work before Roman saw Logan smile. He had actually begun to believe that this was merely an enchanted stick, the little emotion that crossed his advisors face. Nothing seemed to faze him, and his responses were always rational. He saw life merely as a puzzle to be unfolded, and Roman had thought that this meant the other was completely devoid of emotion. 

But he caught that smile. It was barely a flash across Logans face, but it lit up his eyes and Roman was awed at the difference it created in the other. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, as Logan washed the grin off to return to his stoic face.

“You smiled…!” Roman laughed, and Logan merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“I may have had a lapse in-”

“You smiled!” Roman finds the simple fact quite humorous. Logan presumed it was the end of a long day, spent in many boring and unnecessary meetings had left Roman a little more than stir crazy. The joy that came from Romans face as he laughed tugged a smile onto Logans own lips again. 

“You look very nice when you smile…” Roman says, once he gets his breath from his laughter. Logans smile widens a little more, and Roman finds himself entranced by how it matches his eyes. The candle light flickers enough that it adds a perfect movement to his eyes. The dark blue moving similarly to the night sky. 

“Are you alright My Prince?” Logan asks, pulling Roman from his stupor over his eyes. Why had he been so caught up on Logans eyes? 

Roman nods, hoping it hasn’t been too long since Logan asked that it would seem unusual or suspicious. If Logan notices, he doesn’t press the matter any more. Simply joining Roman as they head to the library, left to study on more foreign affairs.

Roman had been staring at him. And after that day, Logan found it seeming to happen more and more. He wasn’t sure what he would say, or how he should even react. Should he ask Roman if something was wrong with himself? Should he ignore it? 

Worse even, that Logan was simply creating the scenario in his own mind, so that he felt important. Logan hoped that wasn’t the case, because despite Roman attempting (poorly) to conceal the looks, Logan loved them. 

He found his cheeks warming and his stomach jumping when he caught Roman watching him. He couldn’t identify what was going on, and merely put it down to dedication to his job when Roman started to crop up into his dreams as well.

Surely, it was nothing more. The next month proved itself as a challenge to that notion quite a bit.

Logan found this idea to be a little harder to believe when he found his thoughts wandering to inappropriate thoughts of Roman. He would find himself questioning how soft Romans hair would be, what Roman would enjoy if he were not royalty, what Romans future held for him. What Roman dreamt of, did he dream of Logan as often as Logan found himself dreaming of him?

It is only when Roman interrupts Logan, who has found himself lost in a tangent of what kind of fruits Roman would enjoy, that he had to admit to himself he had a problem.

“Whats wrong Logan? Normally you have too much to say about the taxing of tea, but today you’re quiet.”

“Oh…” Logan can’t find himself to say any more than that.

“Do… do you need to talk?” Roman was almost looking genuinely concerned, Logan might believe it, had he believed in such nonsense as a prince caring for his servants.

“I just seem… Seems like I’m just a little distracted is all…” Logan answers, and he tries to ignore the fact that Romans lingering gaze makes his heart beat speed up. He must get this reaction under control! What sort of day dream did he live in?!

“We, could go on a walk… Or go ride horses, or we can just be done today and -” Roman watches Logan, both of them painfully aware that Roman has stopped mid sentence. Logan did not want to be the next person to speak, so he waited for Roman to break the tense silent between them.

“I do enjoy your company… But if you need some space…”

Logan found himself bursting forward before he had his thoughts enough to stop himself, “I enjoy spending time with you too Roman,” the words slip out quickly and Roman gives a soft smile. Logan can only feel horrified, he had addressed Roman by his first name, he would surely be in so much trouble and-

Why was Roman smiling at him? And why did Logan smile back?!

“Lets get some fresh air… I think we can get some snacks and go out riding…” Roman suggests, that same soft smile piercing through Logan entirely. 

Yet, he was smiling back, and agreed with words he doesn’t remember saying.

  
  


Roman urged his horse forward. Enjoying how his heart pounded in excitement. His sword thumped against his leg as he leaned in closer to the steeds mane. Logan was behind him, the field stretching out before them. The wind ran through his hair and the freedom it brought pulled a laugh from Romans mouth. It was so freeing to leave the palace, and to bring Logan to his secret spot, his stomach twisted at just the thought. 

But maybe he was wrong, Logans eyes often got so distant after speaking with Roman about anything other than advisory duties. Roman wasn’t sure what to think of the other, but he knew that Logan plagued his thoughts and he wanted nothing more than to pick through the others mind. To know more than the blank human that presented itself. He wanted to find every reason for Logan to laugh and to hear that beautiful noise as often as possible. 

He slowed his horse, turning slightly as he waits for Logan to catch up. He slides off the beast easily and smiles, as Logan follows his lead. The two tie the horses up near the trickle of a stream and Roman waves for Logan to follow. 

He hops the stones out of habit, familiar with which rock liked to tip left and which one disappeared into the mud with too much weight. He forgets that Logan has never been here. He is not familiar with the field leading to trees. The one large oak his signal to begin. That Logan didn’t know which rocks were good or where the mud would get unbearable. He turns to offer his hand to the struggling Logan, as he attempts to repeat Romans memorized steps. 

He wobbles dangerously on the rock that tips to the left and Roman catches his hand, holding it firmly as Logan finds his balance again. Roman tries to pretend it doesn’t feel so amazing to be touching Logan. He gets distracted for a brief moment, and tugs Logans hand, pulling the mess of limbs forward until he crashes into Roman, sending both boys into the forest just past the mud that pretended to be a stream.

Roman gasps, and Logan looks horrified as the two are face to face, Roman in the dirt. Logans face burns red so quickly as he stumbles to pull Roman to his feet, nearly throwing himself back into the mud in his rush. He mutters apology after apology, only pausing when Roman laughs softly. 

“Logan… It was my fault…”

Roman wasn’t upset, in fact, the fall had finally shown him the last bit of evidence he had wondered. He most definitely wanted Logan that close again, and he wanted it to be soon.

  
  


Logan could feel his cheeks still red as Roman led him down a curved trail. How embarrassing to have nearly crushed a prince! And after Roman had brought him out this way. He said he wanted to show Logan something special, and Logan found himself excited to see Roman, away from the palace. Roman disappears to his right, and Logan frowns at the foliage that masks him. He had looked away for only a moment and now Roman had been replaced with a wall of vines.

“Roman?” Logan finds himself whispering, as if worried the forest may carry the secret adventure back to the palace. Romans face peaks through as he moves a few of the vines, what Logan had thought to be a wall of rock, actually had a narrow passageway through, hidden in the vines.

He follows after Roman, and the wall quickly gives way to a small clearing. Trees seemed to curve perfectly, so that it was still light, but shaded quite nicely. A little hidden forest, blocked from view by the rock canyon surrounding it.

“My secret fortress…” Roman said dramatically, giving a silly little bow as one arm gestured to the area. 

“This… Roman… How did you find this place?”

Romans eyes soften for a moment, as he smiles distantly. “My mother, also the youngest in a large family knew what it was like to feel like nothing was yours… Everything already given to your older siblings… She brought me here when I was about 10… Said to only share it with someone I cherished… And that it could be my own little kingdom…” Roman gives a soft laugh, his eyes wandering over to a rose bush that climbed the canyon wall.

“She gave me that rose plant just before she died, told me to take it to my kingdom, so she could see me…” Romans eyes shine slightly, as he looks at the plant. Roses had been Queen Valeries favorite, and this variation was the one of her native land, the pale blue flower was enchanting.

Wait. 

“Did you say someone you cherished?” Logan found his mind suddenly backtracking to the phrase Roman had used, and he stared at the Prince.

Romans own cheeks tint slightly pinker as he gives a bashful smile to Logan.

“I did…”

“But you brought me…”

“I did…”

Logan couldn’t possibly believe Roman. Despite the honesty that seemed to radiate from the other. He had never seen Roman be cruel, or mistreat any other person, regardless of status. But Roman couldn’t possibly be insinuating that Logan was someone he cherished.

“I… You… cherish me?” Is all Logan can find himself able to blurt out and Roman laughs, moving close to Logan. 

“Logan… You haunt every waking moment… I want to know what you think about everything, and anything if it means I get to hear that voice… I want to see you smile, I want to make you smile… And gods I want to kiss you right now…”

Logan is sure that he is simply asleep. Another bizarre dream, but this one feels so real, and he woke up. He dreamt in linear, that wasn’t common. He usually wasn’t even this aware during dreams. His mind is split between curiosity over this being real, and what Roman was saying, because Roman is putting words to everything Logan has wanted to say to Roman.

Logan gives only the smallest little nod, and Roman catches it, closing the room between them to crash their lips together. 

Logans breath catches, his skin alive as Roman immediately curls his hands into Logans hair, Logan wants to close his eyes, and yet he doesn’t want to look away from Roman. He presses his hands against Romans chest and the other pulls back briefly, “Is… Is this ok…?”

Logan finds it in him to nod, to breathe out words that seem impossible to fully grasp right now, “don’t… stop…”

Thats all Roman needs, and he is soon against Logan again. Every sense of Logans is on high alert as he tries to soak in every part of the moment. The smell of the canyon, to the slight smell of smoke that came with Roman. How closely they pressed against each other in a moment of pure bliss. Logan has almost forgot time exists when they pull apart, gasping as Roman presses their foreheads together.

“I think I am in love… Advisor, what do I do?”

Roman spent the rest of the afternoon with Logan, and they just talked. They discussed anything and everything, the conversation naturally flowing. And when ever they truly felt lost for things to say, they simply found themselves kissing again.

Roman had to resist every ache in him to give Logan a hickey, to give the other some lasting proof that this was indeed real, something the other had indicated he couldn’t believe. Because that would raise questions, and Romans stomach twisted with the reality of what that meant.

Logan must see the shadow cross his face, as he squeezes Romans hand gently, “I…”

“If my father were to find out…”

Logan nods, looking at the grass below them. 

“Its, its against every law… Another man, a different class, a non royal,” Roman feels a bit of panic start to squeeze his chest and Logan nods again.

“This simply can not-”

“No!” Roman cuts him off sharply, suddenly looking at the other fiercely, “I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen… I don’t want to stop it. Even… Even if we have to hide it, I’ll find a way for us to escape, because I can’t imagine not kissing you again.”

Logan squeezes his hand again, and Roman sees his own passion reflected in Logans eyes. He had finally figured out why the advisor had been the center of his thoughts, and he’d be damned if he was going to let that be taken from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make absolutely no promises of when this will update, nor any of my other works, I have had severe writers block and its been really annoying. Because I want to create, but I just don't like what I'm creating... So... This happened, as a "well this inspired you so just write this for now no stress" kind of thing. I'm not normally a logince shipper either so I apologize if either are ooc.   
> Happy 2019. Can't believe 2018 is gone...


	9. Logince Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I take the sweet lovers from the previous chapter and brutally torture them. 
> 
> TW: Homophobia, fire, whipping, blood, gore, conversion therapy, bad parents, unsupportive parents,

The excitement of sneaking around had been thrilling the first month, with hidden kisses or little notes tucked into books. And any chance they had, the two rode off to their hidden kingdom. Those days, with the warm sun and able to be near Roman without concern of others seeing were what kept him going through the times they were forced to pretend. 

There would be days between their last contact that Logan was a bit shocked to find him aching for the others presence. It only ever dulled if he was near, but there was usually the constant reminder that they were forbidden, and would be punished if they were discovered.

Its a quiet day through the palace when Roman shuts his bedroom door, pulling Logan into a kiss as soon as he’d released the handle. The two nearly melt together, Logans hands on Romans chest as Roman feels every part of Logans face, his hair, that he can reach. 

“I missed you my love…” Roman whispers, parting their lips to murmur the quick phrase. Logan nods, a little too breathless to formulate the words to reply. Roman seemed to often have that effect on him, and he enjoyed teasing Logan about it.

Roman winks as he catches Logan smiles and presses close again, both of them entranced to the point that neither hear the door open. Until the new voice sends both boys reeling as though shocked. 

Logan stumbles and trips, landing on the ground as he turns to look at the visitor in the door way. There stood the King, who had just discovered Romans hidden secret. Logans stomach twists as he watches the anger grow across the Kings face, he wastes no time in grabbing Logan, hauling the other up by his shirt.

“Father no!” Roman tries to move forward, but his father swings his arm back, fuming as he silently pulls Logan out of the room.

“I’ll deal with you in a bit! Stay here!” He snaps and growls as Roman ignores him, trying to bolt forward to Logan. 

“Ro don’t!” Logan gasps, and he tries to move to Roman as his father shoves him back again. He whistles, gaining the attention of the guards down the hall.

“Keep this child in his room!” He bellows, and the guards leap into action as the king pulls Logan along.

Logan feels his hands shaking, his limbs moving oddly as he struggles to keep up with King Clay, he wants to find words, excuses, but all of his knowledge of English fails him as he simply opens his mouth stupidly, and closes it as they walk. Over and over.

The King wastes no time dragging Logan to the dungeon, and Logan wants to be sick. He was going to face punishment, he was going to die here. He doesn’t stop at the rusting cells, merely pulling Logan into a more open room, and pulls some of the chains from their spots on the ceiling.

Logan can’t even find it in himself to fight as the King locks the cuffs, before pulling them up. He adjusts it so that Logan is just barely not hanging by his arms and he leaves. 

“Let me go! Let me out of my room I command you!” Roman screams, and the guards don’t respond, simply allowing the prince to bang on the door and scream. 

“Sorry my prince, but the King demanded we keep you put!” One calls, hoping that the words would make the child stop screaming, but to no such luck. It only seems to encourage him to pound on the door more, and to try over and over to open it. 

Roman fumes, and is ready to charge when the door opens again, and he does, running into his father. He wants to hit, to scream. Where was Logan, that it wasn’t Logans fault. God, please don’t hurt Logan.

“This behavior Roman…” His father scolds, and Roman simply swings a fist, scowling at how easily he’s blocked.

“How are you! Leave him be! Let him go!”

“Roman Enough!” His father bellows, but for once, it doesn’t slow Roman, he continues shouting at his father, throwing his fists as fast as he can to make the mountain of a man move. 

He only pauses after his father punches him back, scowling at the sprawling boy before him. 

“This is not how you were raised…” King Clay scoffs, frowning at Roman. Roman can feel his blood boiling again, and he tries to get up again. 

Thats when the next blow hits. This one his eye.

Again.

Again.

His father hits him half a dozen times before he pulls Roman to look at him, “This is not who my son is. I did not raise a heathen.”

Roman gathers the anger left, to spit into his fathers face, sending blood and saliva across the others face. Roman knows he’s made a lethal mistake when his father straightens. 

“I see…” His voice had gone dangerously calm, and he grabs Romans arm, marching him down the same path he had just gone.

“You are stripped of your status until you prove yourself worthy again to be a prince.” His father snaps as he pulls the other to the dungeons. Roman resists desperately, but is useless as his father stops in front of a cell. He looks over Roman, before he starts ripping. He tears off the gold adorning Romans shoulders, the few honors he had earned that he wore. And the Royal Family Crest. He made sure each was clear of Romans now tattered shirt before shoving the other into the cell. He checks the lock, walking away silently.

“L-lo…?” Romans voice calls out warily, and Logan lifts his head. He had heard someone else come down, but had not realized it would be Roman, it must’ve been who was just brought in.

“I’m h-here…” He finally calls, shifting to try and relieve the burning in his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry…” Roman chokes, and Logan can’t find it in him to reply. He was sorry too, but the worse was yet to come. 

What Logan had done, was a serious offense, and he would be punished. He would be stripped of his status, of his job, and would likely live out the short bit he continued to exist in the palace dungeons.

But now Roman was here, he would have to watch, have to see. He hated that he had been so foolish as to allow them to he caught.

Stupid! Foolish!

His failure burns in his mind as he tries again to adjust. 

All too quickly, a new set of footsteps approach. Logan tries to turn his head, but it does little to help him see.

His stomach twists when he hears Roman, “no…”

He closes his eyes, trying to ignore the panic in Roman's voice. 

“no! No please dont! Dont hurt him!” Roman shouts, and Logan again tries to look. 

It still does nothing to help, but the footsteps have stopped just behind him. He can hear the strangers breathing, Roman still trying to shout Logan into safety. 

The unknown makes him tense, every already aching muscle clenched to try and predict what they could do, what this stranger had planned. 

He only hears the quick whistle before the first strike hits, Logans knees give out almost immediately as he tries to move forward, away from the sharp pain. 

He barely keeps quiet, chewing his lip stubbornly as he gasps for air. The next blow catches him in an unsuspecting moment, and this time, he screams. 

His skin feels fiery, red. Surely he was bleeding, the first blow had easily sliced through his shirt. 

Had he been able to focus past the immediate agony, he would hear Roman, now frantically screaming, attempting to order it to stop, anything as Logans scream rips through him.

Logans screams start to feel physically painful, as though it was him being hurt, not Logan.

20 lashes. 

Logan barely registers that the stranger has stopped, as his body still burns in pain. Tears trickle freely down his face as he has stopped focusing on anything other than surviving. 

Surviving this hell he had been placed in. 

He vaguely registers the person leaving, only because he faintly hears Roman screaming foul words at the leaving figure. 

\--------

The next day, Logan serious contemplates if he would rather be dead. Every part of him ached, and he hadn't been able to rest. He yelps, jerking forward as he hears someone enter suddenly. 

He doesnt bother to look this time, merely hanging his head in acceptance of more suffering. 

The floor suddenly looms closer as Logan is released, and he collapses to the floor, gasping to catch his breath. 

His mind screams for him to pay attention, but the fog of pain is too much for him to listen. 

He thinks there may be others In the room, and vaguely confirms it when two separate pairs of arms pull him back up. 

Hes led to a chair, and sat down roughly. He stares quietly as his hands are tied down. He vaguely realizes a fire near by is being stoked. 

His next realization is Roman. His lover, is being led in, his hands chained behind him and his shirt destroyed. 

Logan wants to desperately focus, but finds his thoughts only on Roman, and pain. Always pain. 

Roman gasps, his shoulders trembling as he sees Logan, hazy in pain as he blinks slowly. He wants to run forward, to comfort him and cradle him.

Someone near him, on his left begins to speak, “The king asked us to help us work through this problem…” The strangers speaks as though Roman is stupid, and he grits his teeth in frustration.

“As we see it… You’re merely misled, confused… We want to help you realize that…”

Roman doesn’t respond, only glaring at the person.

“So, go ahead… Give this thing, a kiss.” 

Furious, Logan wasn’t a thing, wasn’t an it, but a human, his boyfriend! He wanted to scream at the person, but his stomach twisted as he tried to understand what they were trying to do. Logan looks up feebly, as Roman approaches, tense and nervous.

“Thats it… A good kiss for this traitor…” 

Roman, knowing the power these people currently hold is too afraid to fight them, silent as he moves closer to Logan. Logan just looks at him tiredly, dark shadows under his eyes. 

Slowly, Roman obeys, moving forward to kiss Logan gently. Logan leans forward towards him, but the tender reunion is cut short as white fire spreads across Romans shoulder. He screams, jerking away from Logan and trying to turn. The second his lips have moved from Logans, the object retreats. 

He turns, catching out of the corner of his eye the fire poker that burned red hot, smoking slightly from what he presumed was his skin. His stomach rolled and he tried to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder.

Logan looks around, and he quickly looks horrified as he realizes what is happening, unable to make the words form yet.

“Kiss him again…” The stranger speaks again, and Roman moves slower, hesitant that they might retaliate on Logan this time. One person shoves him forward, and sends him sprawling into Logans lap, again, the burning fire spreads across his shoulder and leaves once his lips leave Logans. 

Roman quickly loses track of time, his entire back pulsing painfully with his pounding heart. He lost track of how many times they had burned him, but it was enough that he felt ill. Over and over, every time his lips met against Logans, they dragged the poker against his inflamed skin.

Tears ran down Logans face, as he tried to avoid Romans lips, murmuring quietly as Roman shook his head.

If he were to get either of them out, and keep them alive, he needed to cooperate. They wanted him to prefer women, by making time with Logan hurt.

It was dark when the two were finally separated, and both of them collapse in their cells, nearly immediately blacking out to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look I'm writing again... Thats impressive...   
> I have no excuse for not writing, and thats my excuse. I am not obligated to write, and that can be for good or for bad. Because it means that I am not dragging myself to do it, but it also means that I often don't make time for it either. But I missed it, and have been enjoying reading some more fics lately, which has helped push me to write more. Mostly that is all. Thanks for reading! I live for any feedback you have!


	10. Warmth Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Angst, featuring Virgil and Logan. 
> 
> Tw: violence, abuse, guns, captivity, Stockholm syndrome, panic,

The only reason Patton knew time had progressed was his little room had gotten colder. Roman had brought him more blankets, and in one little bout of kindness, slippers. 

They had fallen into a routine, as Patton started to notice the patterns. He would spend 3 days alone, ignored. On the fourth, Roman would bring some meager meal, the fifth day would be a shower and another meal. If he was good, and Roman was in the right mood, he'd be allowed upstairs for the next day. Treated so sweetly and fed till he was full. 

Then he would inevitably provoke Roman's anger, and the cycle would repeat. The soft days made the cold ones less bearable, as he was reminded of the things he could have, how truly trapped he was. 

He starts when he hears Roman approaching. It was his second day of solitude, why was Roman coming downstairs? What had he done? 

Patton shrinks under his blankets, as Roman opens the door. 

“Greetings…! We are hosting a dinner tonight and I need my boyfriend to attend…!” 

Patton sits up, confused but desperate for the cold to stop. He moves to Roman's open arms and allows himself to be led upstairs.

He can already smell the mixture of foods and his stomach growls. Surely he wouldnt be allowed to eat tonight. 

“They're some old friends from High School, another couple actually! Their names are Virgil and Logan. And I expect your best behavior!” 

Patton didnt hear the sinister undertone he expected, but he knew he would pay dearly If he slipped up. He nods, forcing an insincere smile across his face. 

…

Patton had showered, stomach dropping as he looked at himself in the mirror for longer than a moment in passing. His hair had grown out, leaving it shaggy as it hung in his eyes. He finally saw the frail reflection he truly was. 

He got into some warmer clothes Roman had selected and soon returned to the dining room, slowly helping Roman set the table. 

His heart pounded when Roman answered the door, welcoming the friends in and bringing them to the dining room. Patton stood, hoping his tremble wasnt noticed as he spelled smiled at the new comers. 

Logan, was so crisp and organized. He shook Patton's hand firmly. 

But Virgil. Patton was sure he may just pass out. He knew Virgil. They had worked together at a fast food restaurant in High School. Patton saw the recognition flicker in his eyes and he swallowed weakly. 

Patton knew how different he looked, and he was shocked when he found himself hoping Virgil would figure it out. That he could be rescued. 

Virgil puts on a smile and pulls Patton into a hug, and whispers so quietly, he nearly misses it. 

“Are you safe?”

Patton feels tears already threatening as he shakes his head, just slightly enough that Virgil could see. 

  
  


Virgil sat tensely as they sat to dinner, anxiously tapping his foot. Logan check your phone! 

He glanced at Patton across the table, who he had barely recognized. His old friend had been a little closer to the chubbier side, with such a bubbly personality that every customer left him wonderful reviews. 

Across the table sat someone who was skin and bones, his hair unkempt and Virgil watched him flinch at every move Roman made. 

Every part of him screamed to intervene, to run with Patton right now, but Logan would be cross. Especially if he was wrong. His heart told him he wasn't, but doubt still sat there. 

He waited for about 10 more minutes, before giving up, he would have to do this now, and while he still felt bold.

He stood suddenly, looking at Patton firmly. 

“Patton, what's going on?” 

The color drains from Patton's face and Virgil catches the scowl Roman shoots to his supposed boyfriend. 

“n-nothing… I…” 

“You've lost weight… You were so bubbly, and now your terrified. You're coming home with me and Logan, now.” 

Patton trembles, looking over at Roman who is doing his best to stay calm. 

Patton stares at Virgil, before nodding. “R-romans kept me c-captive…” 

Logan stands as he realizes what's happening, immediately moving to try and move Patton away from Roman.

“Patton go to your room.” Roman orders, and fire flashes in his eyes when Patton steps towards Virgil instead.

“Patton is a rotten liar and he lives here! Patton room!” Roman roars and Virgil catches Patton's arm before he can listen. 

Roman moves quicker than expected, dragging the frail boy back, this time Patton screams. He fights to move to Virgil. 

Logan moves to the fight, shoving between Roman and Patton. 

“you two get out! Now!” Logan shouts, as he starts to push Roman towards the kitchen. Patton stares, and Virgil has to nearly drag him out. He follows silently as Virgil gets in the car, following and sitting in the back. Virgil takes off, quickly driving until they're down the street. 

Virgil's heart nearly stops as his phone chimes, Logans text alert. 

He hands it to Patton, who manages to read it, tears starting to leak down his cheeks. 

‘Virgil… it says ‘Bring him Back.’...” 

Virgil ignores it, until Patton whimpers, answering Virgil's now ringing phone. 

Logans voice doesnt speak. Romans does. 

“Bring him back or I kill Logan.”

Virgil's grip on the wheel tightens, his knuckles turning white as he looks to Patton. 

“You have 10 minutes.” 

“Dont lis-!” Logans interruption is stopped by his own pained scream before the call ends. 

“Virgil…” Patton whispers. He doesnt want to go back, but he deserved this. Logan was innocent, Logan didnt deserve to suffer. 

“I…” Patton sees the panic going through Virgil and he takes his hand.

“Logan. Please, we have to save Logan. He'll hold to his word. I cant let him die for me!” 

Virgil looks at Patton, before nodding, “only long enough to trade, and call the cops. You wont sleep there again. I promise.” 

Patton nods, and takes a deep breath as they return to Roman's home. 

As soon as they've stopped, Patton fumbles out, rushing up the steps and bursting back in. His heart in his throat when he sees blood. 

“R-ro… Ro I'm b-back…!” he moves and grabs Roman's arm, getting the others attention. 

Roman slowly focuses his attention on Patton, lurching forward. 

Patton yelps as Romans corners him, his hands curling around the others air. Patton desperately tries to get himself free, but is too weak to do much. 

“if you try to leave ever again I'll kill you!” Roman roars, and Patton nods, curling in on himself. 

“Now let's get rid of the spare…” 

“No!” Patton unclenches, sitting up, “you have me back! Please don't!” 

Roman only ignores him, picking up the discarded knife, already bloodied. 

“Roman please!” Patton graves his arm, trying to pull him back. 

Roman whirls around, getting Patton's side with the knife, enough to draw blood and shoves him back. 

Logan tries to fight still, exhausted as he watches Roman. 

“Hands up!” Voices pour in and Patton throws his arms up, trembling as he looks around. Roman ignores the order, still advancing as everything starts to blur. 

The overwhelming chaos starts to be overwhelming and Patton finds himself passing out. 

Patton wakes up slowly, a faint beeping drawing him awake. He wiggles his toes, trying to shake the static feeling from them as he manages to open his eyes. 

The room is too bright, and he closes his eyes again. The white almost burning him. He hears someone walk over to him, and manages to open his eyes to squint at the person. Virgil. 

“Good to see you're awake… Roman's arrested Pat… You're safe…” 

Virgil doesnt say anymore, and Patton is grateful, sure he would be overwhelmed with any more information. 

So he closes his eyes again and lays back. Allowing himself to finally, truly relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexiblossum left comments and it fueled my dead soul to write more, as I didnt plan to write more, oh well. Have some more Patton angst,


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit kidnaps Logan, and is a jerk. 
> 
> TW; kidnapping, gaslighting, snakes, deceit, lies,

Logan scowled at the figure pacing around him, watching the scales catch the flickering light. He shifted again, pulling to try and get his hands free.

“They don’t care about you…” Deceit coos, still walking circles around the other. 

“You’re useless…” Another lap around him and Logan squirms again.

“You’re a liar…” Logan manages through gritted teeth, still trying to keep Deceit in his view.

“Oh?” Deceit laughs, pausing by Logans shoulders and leaning close to whisper in his ear.

“Then riddle me this… For someone who is not a feeling… Who is known for being unfeeling…”

Logans stomach twists and he musters it in him to glare at the other, “Spit it out…”

“Why do you  _ feel _ so strongly about the others?”

Logan flinches and looks away as Deceit moves to whisper in his other ear, “There are exceptions to all of us Logan… Why would I lie, when the truth would hurt you more…” 

He smirks when Logan shakes his head, watching as his words start to sink deeper into Logan. Digging into his doubts.

“I mean… They don’t even seem worried that you’re gone..”

“Stop it....” Logan snaps at him, but his resolve is starting to weaken, as fear starts to find reason within the others lies.

“They’d be better without you…”

“I said stop!”

Deceits face suddenly seems to glow, and it takes a moment before Logan realizes that he holds Logans phone in his hand. 

“Its been what? A day and a half here? Not one call, not a text…”

“Thats not true…” Logans voice wavers that time.

Deceit turns the screen, showing Logan that what he was saying was the truth. Rationality screamed that messages and calls could be deleted, but that didn’t stop the hatred from sinking in. 

“Nothing… In fact… Little Patton uploaded a picture, said he was hanging out with his closest friends…”

Logan closes his eyes, it wasn’t personal, it wasn’t personal.

“They’re celebrating you being gone…”

Logan can’t find it in himself to shake his head again, just hanging it down so that he doesn’t have to see the other. 

“They’re relieved. They’re glad.”

“Stop…” This time Logan whispers it, trying to squeeze his eyes shut against the warm tears that want to form.

“See, why would I lie?” 

Logan shakes his head, taking a shaky breath in again.

“You want to harm me… You are lying to deceive me.”

Deceit scowls and grabs Logan by his bangs, pulling him up to look at him, face to face. 

“If you really think that, then I’ll leave this here. Maybe you seeing the lack of notifications will show you, that they’re happier with you gone.” 

Logan uses his frustration to muster in a deep breath, spitting into deceits face. He scowls and shoves him back, setting Logans phone down face up, just in front of him, before leaving. 

If Logans doubt hadn’t already been screaming that he was a failure, this certainly did. As time passed and his phone continued to sit silently, as no one reached out to see where he was. By the next morning, he’s defeated. His head hangs down as Deceit returns.

“So, you realize that they’re better off…” 

Logan ignores him, tears still threatening as he stares at his phone, desperately hoping his family would reach out, but the point had been made. They didn’t care. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the prompt on Tumblr by Sides-of-the-sanders and decided that I wanted to write a little something. You guys don't know how much you're comments mean to me! Sorry this one is short, still returning to wanting to write...


End file.
